


Dear Him

by xiyun1019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 一个关于合租室友之间的故事。





	Dear Him

**Author's Note:**

> 室友设定AU，5k字短打，不知所云的意识流。  
> 伊万第一人称视角，ooc预警。

新室友搬进来的时候天气并不好，窗外的天空中云层厚重，阴阴的透不过一丝阳光。

这个金发的小个子有一头漂亮的及肩卷发，高挺的鼻子，兔子一样的牙齿和眼睛。

他抬头迎上我打量的目光，对我笑了笑，伸出手来。我不由自主地握了上去。

他的手不大又很温暖。我听见他说话的声音，那声音很低沉，和他的长相形成了一种反差。

“hi，我是你的新室友，我叫卢卡。”

 

当我打着哈欠从房间里走出来的时候，他正站在开着门的冰箱前若有所思。

他很快看到了我，转过来歪着头问，“你平时，就吃这些？”

我知道他说的是我放在冰箱里的一堆速食食品，工作决定了我天天早出晚归的生活，根本不可能好好做饭，这也是无奈之举。

见我不好意思地点了点头，他又把视线转回冰箱里，神情复杂地咬了咬下唇。

他没再说什么，但从那之后，一直陆陆续续有不同的新鲜菜品被塞入那个并不大的冰箱里，饭桌上再不见早就被嚼烂了的速食食品的影子。

 

我依然很忙，每天白天的工作都让我疲惫不已，部门发言人的身份注定了我不是在说话就是在准备讲话的稿子，偶尔有一点放松的时间——也就是在家里——我都不想发出任何声音。

在这种情况下，我和他的交流便少之又少，通常只是饭桌上相遇时一个感激的笑容。

我没有关心别人隐私的习惯，因此相识几个月后我对卢卡工作的认识仍然停留在他的工作不用出门的阶段。他的桌子上乱糟糟的全是纸张，他好像懒得收拾，因为收拾不久后就又会变乱。

大多数时间，我们都窝在各自的房间里。说起来也很奇怪，我明明没怎么和他有过深入交谈，见面的时间也实在算不上长，但他总给我一种认识了很久的老友的感觉。

——也许这熟悉感来源于他乡遇老乡的归属感吧。

是的，我们来自同一个国度，现在又在另一个国家的同一个屋檐下生活。

初来乍到对这里的一切难免不熟悉。许多个夜晚，他都会轻轻敲响我的房门，带着满脸不好意思的表情，询问我某个生僻单词或是绕口句子的意思。

他坐在我旁边时总是垂着眼，温暖的灯光在脸上打下淡淡的阴影，他长长的睫毛便会被投射在微微鼓起的苹果肌上。他半噘着嘴跟我学发音的时候，几颗兔牙似的白齿便会露出来，特别可爱。

好几次，我都想伸手戳戳他鼓起的脸颊，不过最终还是忍住了。

 

渐渐的，我开始习惯于他的存在，习惯于每天早晨放在餐桌上的一杯燕麦和热好的面包，晚上加班时摆在房门口的热牛奶或咖啡。

我向他道谢，他笑着说就当是我教他语言的学费好了。但其实，他早就已经不再需要我的帮助。

他很喜欢一个人趴在阳台上，看窗外的一切。大风吹过时摇晃的厉害的枝干，阳光照耀下闪着点点光斑的树叶，夜晚天空中璀璨的星斗，偶尔下雨后挂在青草上的水珠，卢卡待在阳台里眺望窗外的时间久到让我觉得他在那里看遍了全世界一样。

他总是在这种时候完全沉浸在自己的世界里，好几次我走到他身边都没有意识到。

我猜想这个习惯或许与他的职业有关，尽管我仍不打算开口问他究竟是做什么的。

 

时间就这样随着墙上不知疲倦地走着的指针一点点逝去，悄无声息，只在角落里已经很久没翻过页的旧日历上留下沉淀的颜色。

在这期间，我曾生过一次病，好在时间并不算长，没有害我丢掉饭碗。这还是多亏了他的照顾。

过长时间的连轴转耗尽了最后一丝精力，早早就已敲响过警钟的身体终于撑不下去，体温毫无预兆地飙升至39摄氏度，我整个人陷在床里，连睁开眼皮的力气都没有。

他坐在我床边，伸手探到我滚烫的额头时眼里闪过无法掩饰的担忧与惊慌。

迷糊间我感到有热毛巾搭在了额头上，而脖颈上是他手拿毛巾轻柔擦拭的触感。我逐渐昏睡过去，在失去意识前吐出一声满足的叹息。

我在床上躺了两天，他每天有一大半的时间都在我身边忙前忙后，喂饭送药量体温，我好几次想打趣他像个操心的老妈子，但在看到他紧皱的眉头后还是作罢了。看到他眼眶下淡淡的青黑色，我不禁有些愧疚。

幸亏有这么个“老妈子”，我很快就退烧了。

为了表达感谢之情，我请他去高档餐厅吃了顿饭，他却忧心忡忡地对我说病刚痊愈不适合吃太油腻的东西，并且在看到账单后流露出不加掩饰的肉痛表情。

我终于忍不住调侃他，他很凶地瞪回来。好吧，其实一点也不凶，你能指望一个长得那么像兔子的人表情凶到哪里去呢？

 

他在房间里的时候，家里一般非常寂静。

除了那一次，我听到他情绪激动地讲着电话，逐渐带上哭腔的声音从隔壁传来。

那是一通很长的电话。挂下电话后仅是片刻的安静，我便捕捉到了一阵压抑的哭声，比常人更敏感的耳朵甚至能听到泪水砸在地上的微弱声响。我与他的房间仅一墙之隔，这时候我竟不由得感谢这隔音效果极差的墙壁。

我不知道究竟发生了什么，但我相信他没有做错。

卢卡是个极少让私人情绪外露的人。即使是认识这么久以来他第一次在家里情绪失控，时间也很短。是的，如果我没有推开他的房门走进去的话。

只是我从自己的房间走进他的房间这么一点时间里，他就已经止住了眼泪。可当卢卡红肿的双眼对上我视线的那一刻，我清楚地看到他的眼里又开始泛起水光。

我不记得那天他靠在我肩头呜咽了多久，他的眼泪打湿了我的衬衫，紊乱的鼻息透过衬衣打在胸口。

他的语言几乎支离破碎，断断续续的叙述是梦里常现的儿时噩梦般的回忆，是远走他乡以来一次又一次碰壁与失落，是对家乡的无限思念。

最后他说，没有工作了，我该怎么办，有谁还能陪着我……

我啊。

我还能陪着你啊。

我想说，没关系，我养你啊。

但我没有，我只是搂紧他颤抖的肩膀，用手轻柔地拭去他脸上的泪痕，轻声在他耳边说，卢卡别怕，我一直在这里。

 

过了几天，卢卡出门旅行了。

是我提的建议，我说，也许在找下一份工作前，先出门散散心会是个不错的选择。他点点头，背上行囊去了一个遥远的国度。

不久后，我收到了他寄过来的明信片，背面是他隽秀的字体，故乡的语言在整日被异国语言包围的环境中显得尤为亲切。

“老屋的墙壁是蛋青色的，清爽的颜色一直蔓延到厨房。排气扇往外呼着炊烟，不免油腻却又夹杂着一种奇特的香味，听当地人说，那是一种叫做糯米的食物。庭院里有一架秋千，年份已经很久了，据说任何一个人坐在上面都会使之发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响。在这里的生活的人们的童年，似乎是随着它的逐渐静止和那些无忧无虑的话语的消失，而缓缓涌向岁月的尽头。”

他的文笔真不错，我心想，也许卢卡之前是个作家？

后来我又陆陆续续收到一些明信片，他向我讲述着东方国度的美丽景色，欢快的语气跃然纸上，我都可以想象到他在那边笑着的样子。

最后一张明信片，他站在一座山上笑得开心，背面只有一句话：伊万，我要回来啦！

我终于忍不住咧开嘴笑了，也许之前我看他的明信片一直都是嘴角上扬的吧，只不过自己不曾意识到。

 

卢卡回来以后很快找了新的工作，只是他似乎变得比以前要忙了。他开始整天整天的窝在房里不出来，很多个深夜，我从浴室走向房间的途中路过他的房间，总会看到从门缝里透出来的通亮的灯光。

我通常会敲门进去给他送一杯牛奶，就像他以前对我那样；也有些时候，迎接我的是一个睡得垂到桌面上的脑袋，我就把他抱到床上，帮他解下发带、盖好被子，然后悄悄离去。

卢卡经常会觉得这样麻烦我很不好意思，我倒是觉得没什么，揉揉他柔顺的头发说跟我还客气什么。

 

秋去冬来。

身边的景物换了一副装束，但面孔其实没有太大改变。它们在那里缓慢地扬起嘴角，想要笑。但是时光抹去了它们笑的力气，整个冬天非常的寒冷。

冬天来临后不久，就下了一场很大的雪。这场雪持续了很久，大雪的声音覆盖了一切。城市变得寂静，这份寂静不断地向外延伸，笼罩了整个城市周边的地区。

卢卡是一个非常怕冷的人。一起坐在沙发上时，他经常和我偎在一起取暖，我能感受到从他那里传来的暖暖的温度。

尽管天气这么冷，他仍旧改不了自己趴在阳台上的习惯。

他会穿很多的衣服，半身都倚在阳台上，或许是在看外面纷飞的雪花。

虽然他已经裹得像只小熊，但我看着他的背影还是觉得冷。于是我拿上一条围巾慢慢走到他身边。

出人意料的，他竟没有像以前一样沉浸在自己的世界里，而是很快就发现了我。他转过头来，像第一次见面时那样对我露出一个笑容。

我把围巾绕过他的耳后，打好结塞进他的羽绒服里。他眯着眼笑了，满足得像只刚吃完大餐的猫。

那天晚上，我们像以往一样缩在沙发上取暖，壁炉里的火幽幽地烧着，熏得屋里的空气都暖乎乎的。我的脑袋有些昏昏沉沉的，半眯着眼睛就快要睡去。

他抬起头看了我一会，然后慢慢凑近，直到与我唇瓣相贴。

他的唇很柔软，香香的，甜甜的，就像他本人看起来那样。稍长的发丝蹭过我的脸颊，痒酥酥的很舒服。

这个吻很轻柔，却也很漫长，久到足以让我们都在满屋的暖气中融化。

 

我们开始经常互相蹭床睡。有时候是我去他那里，有时候是他钻进我的被窝。不过其实就隔了一堵墙罢了，没什么区别。

床上的他像只小猫，总喜欢抱着我，咬着我的肩膀哼哼唧唧，还喜欢睡懒觉。我总是由着他闹，安抚地亲亲他的脸，任他把腿缠上我的身体，有时候甚至是整个人压在我身上。

睡相这么差，他可能自己都不知道。不过没关系，我喜欢。

 

我本以为日子会一直这样下去。

直到有一天，他把头埋在我肩窝闷闷地说，伊万，我想去追逐我的梦想。

他的梦想是当一名作家。事实上，他曾经当过自由撰稿人、编辑等等，几乎一切与写作有关的职业他都尝试过。无奈，很多时候这些职业吃力不讨好，也着实离他梦想中的生活差了很远。后来他不得不逐渐放弃了最初的理想，成为为了生计疲于奔命的芸芸众生中的一员。

但我想了很久，我还是想再试试看，他这么说。

他要出去旅行，环游世界的那种。作家也分很多种，这回，他想尝试做一个旅行作家。

你要和我一起吗？他睁着琥珀色的圆眼看着我，一丝祈求的神色在眼底闪过。

我想了很久，最终还是抱歉地对他说了不。

我也曾梦想成为一个作家，也曾为此奋斗过。但岁月逐渐磨去了我身上最后一点锋利的棱角，我还是选择了向命运屈服。我会怕，怕吃不饱穿不暖，怕养不活自己。

我特别佩服卢卡，他就有这样的勇气，直到三十多岁仍不放弃少年时的梦想。也许从小经历战争与离别的人真的会更加勇敢，他们无所畏惧，骨子里就带着一种倔强的坚韧。

卢卡拒绝了我想要支援他路费的提议，他说他有自己的存款，等了这么久就是为了这一天，即使需要风餐露宿也没关系。

临行的那天，他笑着抱抱我，告诉我他一定会好好的回来的。我站在路口，看着他离去的背影渐渐远去，影子被夕阳的余晖拉得很长很长。

一颗泪珠在眼眶里打转许久，我试图把它收回去却没有成功，最后还是顺着我的脸滚落下来。

 

卢卡走了以后，我才发现自己已经多么离不开他。

我的生活里到处都是他的影子，家里到处是属于他的味道，没有他的日子变得十分空虚寂寞。

但是生活还是得继续。卢卡总会回来的，我对自己说。

好在他还是会给我寄明信片，点点滴滴的文字汇成一部精彩的游记，他看起来很快乐，我由衷的感到高兴。

他在外面待了很久。途中逢机缘幸运地出版了一本游记，游记只过了一阵子就成了畅销书，有人找他签约，给他提供旅费，于是他去了更多的地方，写了更多的旅游书。

唯一不变的是，他依旧在不断给我寄明信片。从白雪皑皑的珠穆朗玛峰到色彩斑斓的大堡礁，从绿茵茵的莽莽草原到漫天黄沙的戈壁滩，从高楼林立的大都市到民风淳朴的乡村，每一个他留下了足迹的地方，都顺着他的笔迹留在了我心里。

明信片越堆越多，我小心翼翼地把它们都收到一个盒子里，像珍宝一样放起来。

我也给他写信，只是没法寄出，谁让他每天都在跑来跑去呢。写完的信被我放进了另一个盒子里，也许未来某一天，他会有机会看到。

 

距离他离开已经过去快三年了，我渐渐地又习惯了一个人的生活。只有他还在不断寄来的明信片提醒着我，生命中曾经有这么一个人的痕迹。

后来，他寄明信片的频率也变低了。现在，他已经几个月没有任何消息了。

比起设想他在另一个地方定居，或是找到了新的伴侣，我更担心他是不是遇到了什么麻烦。

但即使他真的不会回来了，或者就此忘掉我这个人，也只是命中注定吧。

门铃响起的时候，我正在想这个问题，不可避免地有些伤感。然而拉开门的那一瞬间，我愣住了，脑子突然一片空白。

是卢卡。他回来了。

金发的小个子上前一步扑进了我怀里，在我耳边说着伊万我好想你，为了快点回来每天不停地赶路，都没时间给你写明信片。

“唔，我还以为……”

“还以为我走丢了？跟别人跑了？再也不回来了？”他抵着我的鼻尖笑嘻嘻地问。

我点点头。

“游遍了世界，我现在只剩下一个愿望了。”他笑着凑上来亲亲我的唇角，“我再也不要和你分开了。”

我笑着拥住他，把脸埋进他衣服后面的帽子里，眼泪似乎要再一次不争气地流出来了。

亲爱的卢卡，欢迎回家。

 

 

FIN


End file.
